Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon/Relationship
Family Ganelon's Ancestors Ganelon's ancestors was one of Brune's greatest hero and a friend to the renowned King Charles. Ganelon's Unnamed Sister Faron's Unnamed Nephew Faron Soleil Rauy Blainville de Charles The King of Brune whom also appeared to be his Uncle-in-Law due to his sworn friendship with his unnamed nephew. Despite his benevolence and patience however, as well his relationship with his niece as sworn friend, Ganelon took advantage on him whilst performing any atrocities in Brune behind the King's back. Even before the Civil War, Ganelon ordered his servant to poison the King with his a medicine into his drink, which slowly killing him and didn't have an antidote to cure the poison, in order to rule Brune with his hands. Because of Faron was a dying king however, he considered Faron was no longer his rival before escaping from Brune. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Faron's only child and sole heir of the throne under the name "Prince Regnas". Even before Brune Army's horrible defeat, Ganelon was one of few people who knew Regin's alter ego and once even attempted to capture and manipulate the young princess for his personal uses. To his realization however, Regin wasn't easily to be manipulated and far more aware about both Thenardier's and his scheme for the throne while allying herself with Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army to end the brutal civil war. For that reason, Ganelon was plotting to destroy Regin along with Tigre and Thenardier by orchestrating an "earthquake" in Saint-Groel, where Regin was among of few who survived his trap. Prior Melisande's Uprising in Nice, Ganelon was plotting to attack Tigre and Regin before Tir Na Fal's (allegedly) intervention. Two years later, Ganelon returned to Brune in his attempt to kill Regin during Melisande's revolt in Nice but decided not to because of the Royal Palace's complicated maze, of which, in reality, actually resulted by Titta's ominous hunch (courtesy of Tir Na Fal). Friends and Allies Charon Anquetil Greast Ganelon's loyal tactician and devoted follower. In most of his time , Ganelon would use Greast's torture devices to demoralize or punish anyone who would defy his orders or fails his expectations. Vanadis Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode who offered shelter to Ganelon after he escaped Brune. Courtesy of Tina's hospitality, Ganelon survived and lived through Osterode for almost six months. While he originally planned to kill her should she proven to be useless for his vile cause, Ganelon chose not to take action because of her previous offer for her hospitality. During Melisande's uprising in Nice, Ganelon fought against Tina in a duel where their powers were also parred against each other until they witnessed Tigre's Charged Arrow shot at him. After his escape from Nice Royal Palace, Ganelon offered Tina for Tigre's "protection" on her behalf if she bring Tigre to him, an offer which Tina refused since she claimed that all the Vanadises (barring Tina herself and Figneria) wanted to protect the Alsace Earl. Rivals and Enemies Felix Aaron Thenardier Duke of Nemetacum who was notorious for his brutality and oppression. Responsible for igniting the infamous Civil War in Brune, Thenardier was also Ganelon's heated rival for the succession of the throne soon after Regnas's supposed "death". Prior Tigre's insurgency against himself and Thenardier, both Dukes once allied themselves to rid Tigre by summoning Roland and the Navarre Knights in Orange Plains. However, their alliance was cut short as Ganelon "executed" Roland via the Bee Room despite Thenardier's statement over the Black Knight's vital role in their plot, further fueling their rivalry. Because of Thenardier's dragons which annihilating his army, Ganelon chose to flee from Brune until the Duke's demise in Mereville Plains. Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and his second opponent during the civil war. Unlike Thenardier, who vowed to kill Tigre because of his son's death in Molsheim Plains, Ganelon instead viewed Tigre as a special person he could supposedly manipulate for his vile scheme in defeating the Duke of Nemetacum. What really garnered his interest towards Tigre however was the young Earl's Black Bow, a mysterious yet powerful weapon that yield hidden powers. Due to his certain knowledge about the Black Bow and since his young rival's victory in repelling Muozinel Army from Brune, Ganelon would do however he could to obtain both Tigre and the Black Bow. Prior Melisande's Uprising in Nice, Ganelon briefly fought against Tigre in order to witness the Black Bow's power where he was nearly injured by Tigre's Void Arrow, an Elemental Charged Arrow Shot that was resulted from the weapon's absorption onto Ezendeis's power. Since then, Ganelon's interest towards Tigre and the Black Bow grew. Tir Na Fal Goddess of Night and Darkness who is also a entity of Tigre's Black Bow. For reason unknown however, Ganelon seemly possessing an animosity against her as he cursed the goddess's interference. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest Eleonora Viltaria Limalisha Elen's adjutant who is the current owner of Bargren. Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Elizaveta Fomina Demon Also known as Koschei by some demons he met and encounter. Despite this fact however, Ganelon relinquished his demon name and even claiming Koschei was "dead", living as a human and cut any ties from the demons. For unknown reasons though, Ganelon would going to kill the demons by consuming them whenever he/she was too fragile to retaliate against him. Drekavac A former fortuneteller who once worked under Thenardier. Like Ganelon, Drekavac took steep interest upon Tigre and the Black Bow. Even as demons and both desired in overthrowing the human world, both Ganelon and Drekavac are like water and oil whose personalities were greatly contrasted by Ganelon's viciousness and Drekavac's cunning. During Tigre's attempt to rescue Elen from Greast, where he and Mila defeated Vodyanoy again, Ganelon is given an proposition by Drekavac in an unlikely alliance in summoning Tir Na Fal with massive corpses (war casualties) as the ritual's offering, something Ganelon's accepts out of his interest of chaos despite his suspicions. To date, Ganelon's weakness-for admitting his Demonic name-is only to be known by Drekavac. Baba Yaga A notorious witch who was infamously known in childhood stories and local lore. When she was crippled by Tigre's Black Bow's power, Ganelon came for her because Torbalan was dead during his battle against Sasha. Due to her severe injury from her battle against Tigre and his allies, Baba Yaga was overpowered by Ganelon and eventually became his victim through his absorption. Vodyanoy The infamous Frog Demon who often seen accompanying Drekavac and have an antagonistic relationship against Ganelon. After his second defeat by Tigre and Mila, Ganelon approached towards and injured Vodyanoy who assuming him going to devour him like his former comrades before Drekavac steps in to stop them both. While knowing that most Frog Demons like him would possibly playing dead while buying time for its regeneration, What Ganelon disliked about Vodyanoy was his sarcasm that mocks his intelligence. While Vodyanoy also seemly knew the real Durandal was in Ganelon's hands, the two reluctantly working together in summoning Tir Na Fal under Drekavac's request. Others Urs Vorn The late father of Tigre and the former Earl of Alsace before his passing. For unknown reason however, Ganelon seemly knew Urs who he attributed as a good yet normal person. Tigre's Mother Tigre's late mother whose origins remained an enigma despite her position as Nice's Royal Gardener's daughter. For reasons unknown however, Ganelon somewhat knew the woman better than even Tigre and Urs. Category:Relationships